


A study of Illegal Under Aged Magic

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, One Shot, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: Remus thinks that today - the day that his friends figure out the animagus charm-  is simultaneously the best and worst day of his life.





	A study of Illegal Under Aged Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and liking and commenting! It really makes me smile and makes me want to write more! 
> 
> See the end for a little bit of lore for the Daemon/Harry Potter universe!

Remus thinks that today - the day that his friends figure out the animagus charm- is simultaneously the best and worst day of his life. He sits cross legged in the shrieking shake, the moon, just a sliver on shining light hands in the sky. He can see it through a crack in the board that covers the window. Being here, in the shrieking shack, makes his skin crawl with shame and hate. Remus hates this place more than anywhere in the world, but as Sirius had pointed out, there's no place better to muck around with illegal underage magic. His daemon Anigta, a chocolate brown hare is curled up tightly in his lap, her nose twitching steadily. Remus can feel her heart pounding against his hand- she hates the shake as much as he does

So, he has made himself as comfortable as possible, leaning up against the dirtiest couch in existence, to watch as one by one his friends gracefully transform into animals. 

There's been many studies done about what your daemons shape means, and equally as many on the shape of patronuses, but no one is really sure what your animagus form means. 

Sirius tries first of course, not because he's particularly more cleave than James (thought the same cannot be said for peter unfortunately) but because he couldn't stand to not be first at something this daring and exciting. With his hyena daemon Alya hoisted up in his arm, he stands in front of his fellows, his eyes shut in concentration. Alya has rested her cheek against Sirius's, panting excitedly. 

Remus can't hear Sirius over the creak of the house and the wind, but he can see his mouth moving, whispering the incantation. 

The transformation is both slow and sudden, like he's watching two separate events. Remus watches as Alya and Sirius combine, as if it is the most natural and comfortable thing in the world, and in a blink of an eye, a large shaggy wolf hound stands in front of them. Dog-Sirius gives an exited yelp, and bounds around the room. 

He sits on his hind quarters next to Remus, and Remus pats his friend's head, and then turn to watch James' try. 

James gets the hand of it much faster than Sirius, and very soon he and his daemon Maria, a capuchin monkey, have transformed into a Stag. He doesn't run around like Sirius, because his antlers are much to large to be able to move freely, so instead he lays down, and they all turn there attention to Peter, who is shaking quite hard now. 

They sit for 20 minutes before James and Sirius return to human and daemon form to help him. And another 20 minutes before he and Mallory, his tarantula daemon, manage to combine into the form of a rat. A moment later Peter pops back into existence, any trace of disappointment not evident on his pink face. 

With breathless excitement, Peter turns to Remus and says: "we're just like you now!"  

Remus's stomach plummets uncomfortably and he rearranges his features into something he hopes isn't a grimace. Because they weren't really like him at all. They had a choice for one thing. But that's not what bothers Remus most. What bothers him is that in every book they read in preparation for this moment assured them over and over again that when transformed they and their daemon would become one in a beautiful spectacle of magic, and daemon would remain present in the mind the entire transformation. 

When the full moon takes control of his body his bond with Angita is strained and ripped and broken. She pulled away from him excruciatingly painful as he is consumed by the beast that rests inside of him. 

"You okay mooney?" James asks as he crouching down in front of this friend. He places his hand on Remus's shoulder, searching his face. Of course James knows Remus isn't okay, out of all of his friends, James is always the most sensitive. 

"I'm good," Remus responds, because of course he's okay. Peter didn't mean anything of the comment; they're here performing illegal magic for him, that means a lot more than anything else in the world. James nods and sits down beside him. "Why am I the old one with a dumb nickname?" Remus asks the room, Angita nodded in agreement, her large ears flopping. 

"I take offense with that moony" Sirius says with mock seriousness. "I gave you that nickname out of the love of my gentle kind heart." Remus rolls his eyes and Peter snickers. 

"I think we should all have nicknames, like codenames," Peter pipes up and they all nod in agreement. 

"Well I think I should be-" James starts but Remus cuts him off. 

"Oh no, you don't get to pick your own name. I certainly didn't pick moony" Sirius huffs, but Remus ignores him. He survey's James next to him, with Maria on his shoulder combing his hair with her little fingers. "They should be something animal related. You could be... Prongs." 

"Prawns?" Sirius barks a laugh. "Let's cut the fancy language and just call him shrimpy." 

"Not ‘prawn’ you nob. Prongs," Remus rolls his eyes and holds his hands up to his forehead with his fingers splayed out. "Because of the antlers," he looks to James for approval and James smiles and copies the hand-antlers. 

"Oh I get it, James does have a fabulous rack," Sirius says seriously, cupping his own flat chest. On the floor next to him Alya cackles loudly. 

"Cleaver. Well that's me done," James says as both he and Maria squint at Sirius. "Would it be too on the nose to call you bitch?" 

Peter guffaws and Sirius crosses his arms over his chest defensively, Alya’s hackles raise. "I'm not a bird! I'm all man and I've got the bits to prove it! Don't make me show you," he says threatening, his hands going to the buckle of his belt.

Remus throws the ratty couch pillow at him, "no one here wants to see you bits Sirius, I promise you." Sirius catches the pillow and tosses it back. 

"Yeah Sirius, everyone knows you've got enough testosterone coursing through you to kill a bull," James adds. "No need to flash us."  

Peter mimes stroking a very long beard before exclaiming "ah-ha! What about flee-bag?" This gets an uproarious reaction from the other two and their daemons. Peter looks quite pleased with himself before Sirius retorts. 

"Yeah okay rat-face." Peter goes slightly pink around the ears, and on his shoulder Mallory’s furry little tarantula body puffs up in agitation.

Sensing the need to rescue Peter, James interjects. "How about worm-tail? For Peter." Maria, who has moved down too groom Angita whispers quietly into the hare’s ear and the both chuckle.

"Better than rat-face" Peter mumbles, but accepts the nickname. 

"All that's left is Sirius. Though I'm quite attached to flee-bag, What about dog-breath?” James says with a wicked grin, which Maria matches. 

"So help me Merlin, I will call you Shrimpy in front of Lilly," Sirius threatens, which sobers James up quite abruptly. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just watch me."

"Padfoot!" Peter's exclamation makes all of them jump. 

"Gesundheit," Sirius says bemusedly. 

"No no, Padfoot. Because of his big paws,” Peter explains, his ears going pink again under their combined gazes. 

“Brilliant!” Remus exclaims and Sirius claps Peter on shoulder. 

“Moony, Worm-tail, Padfoot and Prongs. You know it just rolls right off the tongue,” James beams. 

Remus feels like he could be flying, this is by far the happiest he’s ever been in the shrieking shack his entire Hogwarts career. Here sitting with his best friends, it really couldn’t get any better. From next to him, Angita catches his eye and he smiles at her. She places her little paw on his knee and he scratches her behind the ear, loosing himself in the sound of the other’s conversation. Maybe today isn’t the worse day of his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thought on who gets Daemons in this world. "Half breads" like Hagrid and Remus have daemons because their blood is human. "Half breads" like centaurs and Mermaids don't have daemons because although they are half human in appearance they are not half human in blood. 
> 
>  
> 
> Daemons in this story: 
> 
> Remus & Anigta - chocolate hare  
> James & Maria - Capuchin Monkey  
> Peter & Mallory - Tarantula  
> Sirius & Alya - Hyena


End file.
